


On All Fours

by TigerMoonBETA



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Getting Stepped On..., Grinding, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Maybe - Freeform, Nonbinary Peridot, Other, Sexual Content, light humiliation kink, peridot has a penis, self projecting so peridot uses they/them, since everyone is getting mad abt that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMoonBETA/pseuds/TigerMoonBETA
Summary: Peridot wakes up from a nap and Lapis sees the opportunity to experiment a little. It works for both of them.





	On All Fours

**Author's Note:**

> hi i haven’t written porn in ages. the first section is from a long time ago and the rest is recent so i’m sorry if you notice a quality drop. 
> 
> also let me know if there are spelling errors im posting this from my phone  
> this is gonna be ooc just take it

The day had managed to keep them busy, though this was no surprise. Having adulthood thrust upon them while they were still figuring themselves out had been no easy task, but Lapis and Peridot had come out in one piece. They hadn’t let it stop them however, from finding themselves in that sweet place in life- still young at heart and eager to love, while taking on the world with hopeless optimism.

 

“Baaaabe,” Peridot whined, stepping out softly from their shared bedroom. They lingered in the doorway, clinging to the frame as though it was the only thing keeping them from falling back asleep.

 

“Yes? How was your nap?” Lapis answered, calling from the living room. It was not terribly far away, as their small apartment wouldn’t have allowed for that, but just enough so Lapis could track a few shuffling footsteps down the hall. Peridot’s reply was much closer.

 

“I’m still tired.”

 

“Poor baby,” Lapis cooed, turning her head over her shoulder. Her eyes met with disheveled blonde hair, alien boxers, and a sleepy face that made her stomach do flips.

 

“Sorry I went right to sleep when I got home,” Peridot sighed. They began to rub their eyes as though that would purge the remaining exhaustion. “Just one of those days.”

 

Lapis found herself nodding- for one she completely understood. But her mind was more preoccupied with the sudden flush that had come over her face and the beginnings of desire that stirred in her gut. Only she could get this way, she scolded herself internally. There was nothing out of the ordinary to get worked up over and yet.

“It’s okay Dot.”

 

She wouldn’t admit the obscenities she was imagining.

 

“I missed you.” Peridot gave a stretch and at the end of it, tapped their cheek twice and with a unfairly innocent voice asked “kiss?”

 

Lapis swallowed thickly.

There would be no shame in a little push, right?

She set her book aside then stood.

 

“Come over here if you want one.”

 

But as Peridot started, their girlfriend cut them off, halting their movement with one swift, simple sentence.

 

“On all fours.”

 

“E- excuse me?”

Looking to Lapis’ face for answers, it became apparent what her half lidded eyes and heated cheeks meant. Peridot blushed.

 

“You heard me.”

 

Waiting for just a moment, as though to see if it was truly a command or a simple joke, Peridot hesitated. But upon seeing their girlfriend’s unwaveringly serious, slightly smug expression, they slowly sunk to their knees. Then clammy palms followed, pressing into the floor, and Peridot was crawling.

 

A silence fell over them- neither wanting to break it. Lapis was too in awe to ruin the moment, her gut burning at the sight of Peridot on the floor. Something new. Something she’d only considered fleetingly and never in her right mind but having it right in front of her did something unspeakable to her body.

 

And it seemed Peridot wasn’t fairing much different. By the time they reached their girlfriend, they were undeniably red in the face.

 

“Fuck- Up on your knees,” Lapis murmured.

 

And so they did.

 

“Kiss?” They whispered but it was hardly a breath, both straining to hear it. Too intimidated to ask above the white noise that filled the room.

 

Lapis slid her hand into Peridot’s hair, tugging to tilt their chin upward.

“Say please.”

 

“Please.”

 

It was frustrating, it was maddening how she had to restrain herself. How she wanted nothing more than for their lips to meet and to press impossibly close as she tore whimpers and moans from her lover’s mouth.

But this was a game of control. Lapis leaned down slowly, Peridot’s eyes falling shut, only to snap open as Lapis pressed a gentle, lingering kiss to their cheek and they let out a flustered whine.

 

“What’s the matter?” Lapis crooned, pulling away only for Peridot to chase her hand.

 

“More, I need-“

 

“You want this?”

 

Peridot’s eager nodding was followed by a hasty yes. And though Lapis could judge from a telling straining tent in their boxers, she wanted to be sure. It would be unwise to push too far, as Lapis had learned, trust was a crucial endeavor.

 

Her hand then found Peridot’s cheek, and they watched wide-eyed and glossy as Lapis leaned down once more but they were finally rewarded with a kiss on the mouth.

Starting slow and gentle but the blonde had grown far too impatient by then, pressing harder until Lapis’ tongue grazed their lower lip and suddenly a wave of heat was rolling up their spine.

They reached out and grabbed Lapis’ waist with a hand, intending to pull her down- closer- but were met with a shaking head as she pulled away and clicked her tongue.

 

“You know better. Do I have to tie you up to teach you?”

 

That elicited a twitch and a throaty groan on Peridot’s behalf, surely from all the new images the threat provided.

 

“Oh,” Lapis’ eyes lit up and she grinned. “Hit a nerve did I?”

 

She looked around, hesitating for a moment, then let out a pleased hum as she unbuckled and slid off the belt she was wearing. Then she circled behind Peridot, fastening their hands there as best as she could. It wasn’t ideal but it would do.

 

“What do you want baby?”

Lapis appeared in front of them, finally kneeling to the same level.

 

“You.” Peridot replied instantly.

 

“Me? But what do you want me to do?”

 

“Anything you want.”

 

“Really?” Leaning in close, she ghosted her hands up the other’s body. “You wanna be my play thing? Would you like that?”

 

And Peridot all but moaned, letting their weight rest on their girlfriend as she left deep kisses along their neck.

 

Lapis dipped her fingers below Peridot’s waistband, inching it down until their dick was exposed. Shamelessly they pleaded until Lapis silenced them with a kiss and took their length in her hand.

 

Soft panting and an occasional whimper filled the room, though they felt miles away falling from Peridot’s mouth. They were second to the vulgar things Lapis began whispering in their ear, edging them on. Peridot had never heard her speak like this before, and that made it all the more indulgent.

 

Soon though, it was too might for Lapis to support both their weight on account of Peridot’s buckling knees. Drawing away, she uttered a simple command for Peridot to shift, sitting fully on the ground.

 

From there they were unable to wipe off the drool that was escaping from the corner of their mouth, nor the amazed expression as Lapis tugged off her shirt and jeans, leaving her in only underwear.

 

“Oh fuck-“ Peridot gaped, “- step on me.” Though they felt the flush of regret and shame creeping onto their cheeks and ears as soon as the words came out.

 

Lapis’ eyes widened. It looked like for a split second she was shaken from her pedestal, and was ready to laugh it off. But she didn’t.

 

Her foot came up against Peridot’s chest, pressing until they were effectively pinned to the floor. There was just enough pressure to make Peridot aware of the pounding rush of their heart beneath their rib cage and in their ears.

 

Then that weight was replaced with Lapis herself, straddling Peridot. On reflex, Peridot thrust their hips up, groaning at the friction.

 

“You comfy, Dot?”

 

And in truth, the ground was not the most comfortable place, especially with the hands tied behind their back. But Peridot was able to block it out in order to focus on what was more important.

 

With a shaky nod, Lapis took the go ahead to start moving, rocking her hips. It made it all the more frustrating that they were so close- Peridot longed to slip inside her heat. But only a thin layer of fabric separated them- and there was nothing Peridot could do but groan.

 

They looked up at Lapis through half lidded eyes and hushed curses and almost fell apart over the view.

 

Resolved to it, they let noises fall freely from their mouth as Lapis encouraged it with ‘you’re being so good- let me hear you’, and let the full feeling and weight of their girlfriend on top of them, grinding against their cock, overwhelm them.

 

When it was almost unbearable, and the hot feeling in their gut was building, Peridot gave a warning.

 

“I’m close-“

 

“Just from this?” Lapis teased, tipping her head down to bite down on the junction of Peridot’s neck.

 

“Fuck- yes,” Peridot hissed.

 

It only took a few more rolls of the hip to send Peridot reeling over the edge. They moaned, every muscle going stiff and a white light taking over their vision momentarily as they met their release. Warm, dizzy waves of pleasure rolled through their body until finally it was over and they went limp against the ground  

 

Coming down, the pressure became too much, so suddenly hypersensitive and Lapis lifted herself off.

 

“Can you sit up?” Lapis asked after a few heaving breaths.

 

And with a little assistance, Peridot did, Lapis undoing the belt around their wrists.

 

“I love you,” Lapis breathed, pushing the hair that had fallen in Peridot’s face out of the way.

 

“I love you too...”

 

“Are you okay? You did so good.”

 

“I’m-“ Peridot winced, rubbing at their sore wrists. “I’m sticky and warm mostly,” they chuckled. “But I’m okay.”

 

“Want me to run us a bath?”

 

“Please. Lots of bubbles.”

 

Nodding Lapis helped her significant other up from off the floor, although shaky, they were able to walk as they made their way to the bathroom.

 

“I love you,” Lapis reaffirmed, placing a sweet kiss on Peridot’s forehead and turning the knob for hot water.

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
